Gajevy Week - Nursing
by No1Bookworm
Summary: He was a ..doctor? Hold up, rewind. How on earth did she get into this mess again? Oh right, she was late for work. In which Levy falls hard. In more ways than one. Complete but I may or may not add more to this...


This was the worst day ever. She was late for work, forgot about her lunch date with Lucy, and now this. Why her?

Levy said she'd make it up to her friend by treating Lucy for dinner. But in her haste she took a few wrong turns and before she knew it she slipped on a patch of ice. "Ouch.." She rubbed her bum and tried to get up. _Tried_.

* * *

The sudden throbbing in her ankle took her by surprise. _Why did I even bother?_ She looked around the alley, looking for any form of support when all of a sudden, "Oi, you plan on sitting there the whole day?"

She whipped her head around, definitely not prepared for the sight that beheld her. Or rather, _sneered_ at her.

"You mute or something?" He was huge. Big, burly arms, long and untamed hair, and strikingly red eyes. What took her most was the piercings. They were everywhere. His nose, down his chin, even his eyebrows. Which were arched pretty high.

"Uh, I was just looking for something to support me. I kinda sprained my ankle.."

"Tch." He walked to her, feeling her wary gaze assess him. "Look, I'm not gonna mug you or anything." He motioned at her. "Gimme your hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand?" She hesitated a little. I mean, a slightly intimidating stranger who she met in an alley, was offering his hand. But she had other choice. Besides, she always kept pepper spray in her bag just in case.

She took his hand and was surprised by his gentleness as he hauled her up. "Sit there." The man pointed at a box on the side. "Uhm, okay..?" With help from him, she wobbled her way over.

He inspected the ankle, tutted a couple of times, and picked her up. "You didn't just sprain it, you fractured it.

"How…?"

"I'll bring you to the hospital."

"Eh?"

* * *

The stranger carried her all the way to the hospital, to her mild embarrassment. She protested, saying she could always grab a taxi but he vehemently refused. Saying something about the hospital being only a few blocks away.

Apparently, a few blocks to him, was more than just a few blocks. They were walking for fifteen minutes when she finally spoke up.

"Uhm, where exactly is this hospital?"

"Stingy and impatient. Tch. There's no way you'd ever get a boyfriend at this rate."

"H-How dare you! You-"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off, only to answer her questions a few minutes later.

"It's right around the corner." He turned, and Levy could not believe her eyes. "Magnolia Hospital?" Magnolia Hospital was very well-known. The facilities were first-rate, their doctors even better. Only the best of the best worked here.

The pierced man breezed right through the waiting room and straight into one of the doctor's offices. "Hey! We can't just come in here!"

"Sure we can." He dropped her onto the patient's bed and left. _Where does he think he's going? He didn't even say goodbye. Come to think of it, I don't even know his name.._ She couldn't help but feel rejected. She shook her head, now was not the time to worry about that. Levy surveyed her surroundings. It seemed she really was in a predicament. _Damn you giant bastard!_

Levy tried in vain to wobble outside but she could hardly walk. She tried hopping on one foot, but that resulted in her collapsing on the bed, cursing under her breath. Just as she was about to call for help and explain the situation, a doctor walked in the room. _This is it. I'm gonna be ruined! I'm gonna-_

"Oi." Her eyes widened.

_No. Freaking. Way._

He was cleaned up. The stranger had put on a white coat and tied his hair up. But it was still the same person.

"You?!" She screeched out loud. "Don't get your panties in a twist Shrimp." Levy was speechless. For the first time in forever, she was rendered speechless. And she pretty pissed off about it. Wait, did he just call her a shrimp? "Who are you exactly?"

"Dr. Redfox. But you can call me Gajeel. Who are you?"

"Levy. Levy McGarden."

"Levy huh? Suits you." With a quick 'Gihi', he sat down and scribbled notes on what was probably her assessment sheet. "So, you were a doctor, this whole time?"

"Yup." Well, she had to admit, he looked good in that white coat. _Really_ good.

"No offence, but I didn't exactly peg you as a doctor." He shrugged his shoulders. "S'okay. Not a lot of people do." Gajeel then stood up and made a call.

"Gajeel here. I got a patient who fractured her right ankle. Can I schedule for an X-Ray as soon as possible? Yeah. No, no need for that I'll bring her myself." Levy watched him with mild curiosity as he rove around the office. "It _is_ my day off. Why?" Curiosity turned into amusement as his face turned red and uncharacteristically stuttered.

"I-Idiot just prepare the room!" Gajeel gave one last growl to the other side of the phone and hung up. Clearing his throat, he told her what was going on. "You're gonna get that ankle of yours x-rayed."

"Okay. Um, sorry about disrupting your day off…" Gajeel shook his head. "Don't sweat it Shrimp." He scooped her up and placed her on a wheelchair.

"Let's go see how wrecked your ankle is."

Levy reached behind her and pinched his side. "Oi!"

* * *

They had reached the room much quicker than expected. Gajeel wheeled her over to one side of the room and went to discuss a few things with the other doctor in the x-ray room. After a few minutes of conversation, they finally came to an agreement.

"All right Shrimp. I'll hand you over to this idiot over here. He'll handle everything else."

"You're leaving?"

"Don't cry about it."

"N-No it''s just, um, thanks. For getting me out of the alley and bringing me here." He gave her a smile. A real smile, not some cocky smirk he normally has on his face. "Don't mention it." Gajeel reached out, as if to shake her hand, but then thought otherwise. He ruffled her hair instead. "Hey!"

"Gihi. I'll see you around Shrimp."

"It's Levy!" But she smiled back anyways as she watched his silhouette walk away.

"You know, he seems pretty into you." The other doctor smirked as her cheeks flushed. "I don't think that's very professional of you to say doctor."

"Nope. Not at all. But do expect a bouquet of flowers with a note after your surgery."

"Surgery?"

* * *

She was exhausted. Thankfully the surgery was successful and she would be discharged within the week.

That doctor was right though, she thought as she gazed at the flowers sitting prettily at her bedside table. Levy could even see the note.

_Dear Shrimp,_

_I've written my number below just in case you need help again. Or if you need to confirm the time of a reservation at Le Maison this Saturday with a handsome-as-hell doctor who saved your ass sometime last week._

_P.S. I'll pick you up, I'm not that much of a bastard._

_Gajeel_


End file.
